Needle
Needle is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. She was on the Squashy Grapes until she was eliminated inEpisode 7. Ironically she had slapped various people 13 times (as mentioned by the Announcer) before she was eliminated, which would cause the TLC to become full for the first time. She is known to dislike the name "Needy", slapping those who refer to her by the name Needy. She started the catchphrase "Awww, Seriously?" which the newbie David would carry on after her elimination. The first time she is called "Needy" is in episode 3 when Leafyasks if she thinks non-existent Icy is mad at her, prone to slapping after being called Needy. Needle is also known to have a slight crush upon Coiny. Needle is competing in Season 2 on W.O.A.H. Bunch. Needle's best friends are Coiny,Ice Cube, Pin and Teardrop, however after episode 3, Needle and Leafy are enemies due to Leafy calling her "Needy" many times. Appearance Needle appears to be a sewing needle; a type of needle used in sewing. Her main body is light gray. Personality Needle is straightforward, and quick. She hates being called Needy. Kills Total kills: 3 Trivia * Needle has said "Aw, Seriously?" more times than any other contestant, excluding David. ** David's "Aw, Seriously?" phrase is probably based off of Needle. * Needle is the contestant which was eliminated with the closest amount of votes (Coiny): 5 < 6. * Needle has a habit of slapping people when they call her "Needy" (example: Episodes 3-9, 14, 19-21, 25, 2²--4², 5c², and 5e²-1³). A squared (²) means that it is in season 2. A cubed (³) means that it is in season 3. * Apart from Firey and Coiny, Needle has slapped the most times. * Needle is the thinnest contestant after David (excluding his head). * Needle has slapped 34(-2) times (24(-1) times in Season 1 and 10(-1) times in Season 2). She slapped The Speaker (8 times, 1 miss), Leafy (7 times), Coiny (6 times), Pin (3 times (+1 time on picture in Episode 9), Yellow Face (2 times(-1)), Pencil, Eraser, Ice Cube, Bomby, Nickel and Firey (1 time each). However, she didn't slap everyone else means 1 time miss. * Before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, she tried to explain why she didn't like being called "Needy." * In Season 1, Needle has slapped 11 times after (13 times before) she was eliminated. * Needle does not like being called Needy. It is still unknown why she hates being called Needy. ** It is possible that she hates being called "Needy" because "needy" is a term for a person in poverty. * Most of Needle's dialogue is recycled. However, she got new lines in Get in the Van. * Needle is the first contestant who has been up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. * Needle is the only contestant to not be eliminated via lasers (if counting rejoining Cake at Stake) * Needle is the first person to get more than 10 votes. * She got slapped by Leafy once in Bridge Crossing. * When Needle is sweating from Coiny threatening to call her "Needy" 3 times, her sweat is Teardrop's idle. * Needle, along with Pin, Leafy, Pen, and David, was not in Total Firey Island. * Needle and Golf Ball are the only two to use their Win Tokens. Unsurprisingly, they're both girls. * Needle is the only contestant with all limbs to use a Win Token. * Needle was the first Grape to win a Win Token. * She is the lowest ranking member of the Grapes, as Flower rejoined the game. * Needle has the least amount of likes on W.O.A.H. Bunch at 595 likes. * Needle was the 17th character made. * Needle is currently the only contestant to be up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. * Needle is one of the contestants to keep their original designs throughout BFDI and BFDIA, with the others being Spongy, Firey, and Golf Ball. * Needle has the same idle throughout the BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB intros. Gallery Don't call me Needy! Needle's body Dancing Needle in the "Vote for Needle" video on BFDIA 2. Upside-down Needle from the "Vote for Needle" video in BFDIA 4. Needle Frozen SLAP! "Needy-" Needle's icon for rejoining the game. Needle and Teardrop Needle Seen In The BFDIA Intro Needle is about to slap Pencil. Needle is about to get called Needy 3 times in the row by Coiny..... ....Then Needle is now W.O.A.H. Bunch. Needle at the elimination in the fake BFDIA 4 (Episode 21) Needle and Teardrop voted offFirey. (Episode 21) DON'T CALL ME NEEDY (Needle says to Announcer) (Episode 3) Needle slaps Leafy first time by calling her "Needy". Needle and Coiny in Love Needle with the rest outside the gates to Dream Island. Needle with her team about to pick Golf Ball. Needle in the BFDI intro. Needle plays an important role in killing Bubble. Okay, point her at Bubble... Success! Needle in BFDI's third anniversary. Needle as seen in BFDIA 5e Needle being blown away in Episode 5 IDEA! The announcer calls Needle "Needy" again Needle making a massive yeast cake. Needle IDFB See also